The present invention relates to pyrazoloacridone derivatives having anti-tumor activity.
Pyrazoloacridone derivatives having an anti-tumor activity are disclosed in Japanese Published Unexamined Patent Application No. 76878/90 (EP-A-0347749).
The object of the present invention is to provide novel pyrazoloacridone derivatives in which the 7- and 10- positions are hydroxy, and are useful as an anti-tumor agent.